<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relief by WittyPiglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948266">Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet'>WittyPiglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can this be considered porn though?, Dom Sal, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Sub Larry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 1: <strong>Omorashi</strong> | Knifeplay | Body Swap<br/>Is this a way too late start to begin kinktober? Yes. Do I care? No. Why? Because I'm a rebel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tick. Tick. Tick.</p><p>Tick. Tick. Tick.</p><p>Tick. Tick. Ti-</p><p>"Goddamnit Sal!" Larry screamed and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Can I please <em>go</em>?! This is torture, Sally!" The brunette's lower lip wobbled and his eyes were filling with unshed tears. His closest friend turned lover paused the movie they were watching (some stupid Disney movie), then turned to face him. Sal had his legs thrown haphazardly across the length of the couch and Larry's legs, just about pinning the much taller man to the couch. With Neil and Todd having left for a romantic weekend trip, just Larry and Sal were left alone in their home. And Sal was sure as hell taking advantage of it.</p><p>"Please baby?" Larry pleaded as he ran his hand up and down Sal's legs. The bluenette (is that even a word? He sure as hell doesn't know), just cocked his head to the side silently with any indication at his thought process hidden behind his cracked prosthetic face. All Larry could see were his eyes and it was like they were bearing into his very soul. Sal moved his leg, just enough to place a small amount of pressure against Larry's lower stomach.</p><p>His legs shook as he tried desperately to hold on. He could do this. Fuck, it was brutal though. A small amount began to leak out, just enough to cause a wet patch to form on the front of his jeans. "God Sal, have some fucking mercy man."</p><p>This brought a bout of muffled chuckling from behind the mask. "Oh Lar-bear, I know you won't disappoint me, will you?" Sal's eyes crinkled ever so slightly at the corners, indicating a small smile. "You can hold on for just a few more hours, can't you? It's almost time for dinner anyway." Larry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded weakly, his hand gripping Sal's knee as if begging him to stop putting pressure on his bladder.</p><p>Sal cooed quietly and reached over to pat Larry's stubbly cheek. "Good~" Larry's face was tinted faintly pinkish from the intensity of the feeling. "Now be a good boy and finish the movie while I make us a yummy dinner." He nodded again, he just didn't trust himself to speak anymore.</p><p>With another chuckle, Sal unpaused the movie and rose gracefully to his feet, giggling at the clear sigh of relief Larry had let out. The shorter male made his way towards the kitchen, leaving Larry alone on the couch and feeling as if he were about to explode. It had only been a few hours since their game had begun, but Sal had been insistently filling him with various drinks and liquids. A few more drops leaked from his tip and he tried desperately to keep it in.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p>At least he hoped he could.</p><p>Larry couldn't even concentrate on the movie, he was too distracted by his full bladder and the sweet humming slipping from the kitchen. Sal always hummed while he cooked and Larry thought there was no sweeter sound, especially when Sal woke first in the morning and opted to make them all breakfast. He was a true angel.</p><p>As Sal cooked, the smell began to drift into the living room, making Larry's mouth water in anticipation. For dinner and dessert. His jeans felt too tight and he wanted desperately to unbuckle them and relieve some of the pressure against his bladder that they were causing, but Sal had forbidden that. He was a true sadist. His leg began to shake again.</p><p>Just as the credits began to roll, Sal yelled from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Come eat Lar-bear!" Standing up was absolutely excruciating. He let out a pitiful whimper, slowly making his way into the kitchen with his sock-clad feet dragging on the carpet and then the kitchen tile.</p><p>"Sally Face...I really can't anymore. It's horrible, please let me go..." Tears clung to his lashes as he shifted from foot to foot in a futile attempt to alleviate some of the pressure.</p><p>Sally was shaking his head as he gave the sauce a few final stirs. "No, now be good and set the table for us while I take care of the food." Larry was groaning and whimpering with every step as he walked around the kitchen to grab various things like plates and silverware and cups. As he passed behind Sal to head to the table, the blue-haired man gave him a quick and sudden slap to the ass. Larry let out a loud squeak in surprise, barely managing to keep himself from pissing himself.</p><p>The brunette glares at Sal before continuing to the table, setting it for a dinner for two. "P-Please Sal..."</p><p>"All done? Now sit while I plate our food." Larry just about sobs in frustration as he takes a seat at the table. He was so close to bursting that he wasn't above begging. Sal came over with their food, piling a hardy amount of noodles onto both plates before adding the sauce on top. He set the pots back on the kitchen counter before returning to the table. It was like he was deliberately doing everything as slow as possible to drag this out for as long as he could. Larry was sure Sal was determined to make him cry.</p><p>"Sal?" Larry whimpered and watched Sal intently as he approached him. He didn't sit across from Larry though, he laid his hand on the brunette's shoulder and stopped right behind him. "Sally? What now? Can't we just eat?"</p><p>"Shh, you know I got you, darling." Sal placed his other hand on Larry's other shoulder and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "You've done well so far, Lar. It's almost over." Larry hears the telltale noise of Sal's mask unclipping and then the oh so familiar feeling of rough, scarred lips against his neck. Hands slid down Larry's chest, gently tugging his shirt up just enough to show off the slightly noticeable bulge that was his lower abdomen. "Mm, look at that. You must be so full. Does it hurt Lar-Bear?"</p><p>"Y-Yes." His breath hitched as cold hands placed themselves on the bulge, just barely pushing down. Larry almost let out a scream.</p><p>Sal kissed his temple this time and grabbed Larry's napkin from the table, unfolding it and tucking it into the taller man's shirt for him. "Can't have you getting sauce all over your new shirt~" Larry wanted to sob as Sal pulled away completely and circled around the table to take his own seat with a sadistic smirk and his mask attached to one of his belt loops. "Dig in." Sal winked as he picked up his fork and twirled it in the noodles, scooping up a big bite.</p><p>Larry's hand shook as he picked up his own fork to eat.</p><p>Dinner was a quiet affair with Sal happily eating his food and Larry barely managing to keep it together while he ate his own. His fork clattered to his half-empty plate at the sudden presence of a sock-covered foot between his legs.</p><p>"S-Sal!" Larry shivered as the foot moved up to press against the front of his jeans.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sal took another bite of his food and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Do you want some relief?" A frantic nod in response. The pressure was building the more he waited, slowly becoming too much for Larry to handle. Sal pressed down harder on Larry's crotch, drawing the most delicious whimpers from his throat. "Poor thing." He stood then, slightly towering over Larry for once as the other was still seated at the table. Sal gently placed his hand on Larry's cheek, running his thumb under a tear-filled eye. "I suppose you've been good enough that you deserve a reward."</p><p>Larry perked up at that, hopeful look in his eyes. Sal patted his check and nodded towards the door. "Come on then darling, get to the bathroom." Larry would've run there if he thought he could make it without soaking his pants. Each step felt horrible, just adding to the pressure he already felt. Up the stairs they went, Sal following way too close behind him. "You've been such a perfect boy today." They were in the bathroom by then and Larry was about to tip over the edge. So close. So very close.</p><p>Sal took a seat on the edge of the tub with Larry standing right in front of him with about a foot of space between the two. The tears were now freely flowing down his cheeks, leaving visible tracks in their wake. The blue-eyed individual smiled slightly and rubbed his lover's thigh in a soothing manner, in an attempt to calm him down. "You're alright, color?"</p><p>"Y-Yellow."</p><p>Sal nodded and rubbed Larry's lower abdomen, making the taller male whimper pathetically. "Mm, go-ahead then darling. Afterwards, we'll take a nice shower to rinse off and then maybe a bubble bath to relax. Does that sound nice?" The brunette nodded with a whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut. Sal started to press down on Larry's bladder and that's all it took for the floodgates to open.</p><p>Larry his face behind his hands as his pants slowly began to dampen more and more until they were soaked and a small puddle formed under them on the bathroom floor. He sniffled quietly as Sal whispered reassurances to him.</p><p>"That's my good boy. You're my good boy, Lar-bear. You did so well, there's nothing to be ashamed of my dear."</p><p>Larry nodded shakily and sniffled once more. "Can I...Can I take these off now? I really want a shower."</p><p>"Of course darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>